Alma Sentenciada
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin nota cambios preocupantes en Kaoru. Genzai le dará una noticia que él no estaba seguro de asimilar. Finalizada.
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Nació de la imaginación de quien lo plasmara en papel, el señor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo tomo sus personajes e intento recrearme con ellos escribiendo estos fanfics, por los cuales no gano ni un peso, pero al menos, espanto los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

**Alma Sentenciada**

**Primera parte**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Seguía un camino para mí sin ataduras, viajando de un lugar a otro impartiendo justicia según mi capricho, hasta que una noche su voz llamó mi atención y me detuvo. Nunca, en aquel primer encuentro imaginé todo lo que se me vendría cuando ella, enfadada, me recriminaba actos que yo no había cometido en contra de la honra de su dojo, aunque parecían juegos de niño en comparación a todo lo que yo alguna vez había hecho.

Era una chica de lo más común. O eso me pareció a mí.

Nada en su aspecto era especialmente llamativo… al menos, poseía una estatura menuda, como la mía, aunque era más baja y mucho más joven, sin duda. Su cabello, negro como la noche, me hizo evocar en alguna ocasión a otros cabellos de ese mismo color. Negros cabellos amados… y perdidos.

Nunca, en aquel primer encuentro, pensé en cuánto podría llegar a amarla.

Ni todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por retenerla.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Los días se hacían más cortos a medida que nos acercábamos al invierno. Lo de Enishi y su venganza era parte del pasado. Tomoe misma era parte de mi pasado y su presencia en mi memoria era cálida y confortante, porque sabía que ella, esté donde esté, comprendería que yo jamás la olvidaría, que fue importante para mí en una época… ella comprendería que Kaoru era una mujer buena… la mujer que sería mi nueva compañera.

Que Kaoru es la mujer de la que ESTOY enamorado aunque me costó darme cuenta de ello.

No sé con mucha certeza en qué momento comenzaron a cambiar las cosas para nosotros. Tal vez la lejanía de Sanosuke y Megumi, nuestros amigos, fue determinante para lo que sucedió con ella o quizá, según el médico, hubiera sucedido igual.

Si alguien entonces me hubiera pedido una descripción del carácter de Kaoru, yo le hubiera dicho sin dudar, que Kaoru era una mujer muy alegre, fuerte, cálida y sobre todo generosa. A veces podía ser exasperante y de un carácter explosivo, pero me parecía una joven tan buena que realmente eso no me importaba. Todos tenemos defectos, ¿no? Incluso Yahiko pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Yo sabía que a Kaoru le gustaba quedarse en cama hasta tarde en las mañanas cuando no tenía nada que hacer. A veces conseguía libros cuya lectura devoraba. Otras veces leía el periódico o comía golosinas que dejaba preparadas previamente y así alargaba el momento de levantarse para enfrentar el nuevo día.

Fue durante una semana en especial cuando notamos que algo andaba mal con ella…

Se levantaba tarde, lo que tal vez era usual en ciertos días, pero no cuando debía trabajar entrenando chicos en su dojo que ya contaba con tres estudiantes o en el dojo Maekawa, porque ella siempre fue una chica responsable. Dormía mucho y continuamente se encontraba cansada, prefiriendo estar sola. Ya no asistía a sus compromisos… se estaba volviendo descuidada.

Era extraño además, que alguien como ella, estuviera tan callada. Eso me tenía muy desconcertado. Y las veces que hablaba conmigo, desviaba continuamente la mirada.

Le pregunté qué le pasaba, y me respondió que nada. Y temprano, se retiraba a su cuarto, aun cuando teníamos cosas domésticas que discutir.

Creo que fueron en esos días en los que supe con certeza cuán enamorado estaba de ella.

Hasta el momento, siempre la había tenido a mi alrededor, revoloteando como una mariposa, sonriéndome, confortándome con sus sonrisa o recriminando mi descuido con mi salud, y para mí era fácil dejarme llevar por su entusiasmo y su cariño, sin preocuparme demasiado de demostrar el mío, pensando que con el tiempo nuestra relación iría evolucionando de manera natural. Pero en esos momentos, cuando ella se alejaba voluntariamente de mí, supe que la necesitaba desesperadamente conmigo, porque sentía que de alguna manera su alma se estaba perdiendo ante mí y yo me sentía un estúpido por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin tomar medidas concretas para atarla a mi lado.

Una mañana fui a su cuarto, portando, como excusa para entrar, su desayuno.

Dormía. Aún así noté sus párpados algo rosáceos y muy hinchados. Había estado llorando…

La contemplé hasta que despertó, preguntándome si sería yo el causante de tales lágrimas. Ella abrió sus ojos poco a poco y con dificultad enfocó su vista en mí. Sin duda, después de tanto llorar, le dolería la cabeza y vería un poco borroso.

Examiné su mirada. No era el azul luminoso que yo conocía… era un azul apagado e inquietantemente calmo. Se acomodó de costado y se hizo un ovillo frente a mí, mirando con tristeza hacia el piso.

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita Kaoru?

Ella sonrió en una media mueca mientras comenzaba a derramar nuevamente, una a una, cristalinas gotitas, evitando mi mirada. Su labio inferior temblaba y yo estaba al borde de la histeria.

¡Ella estaba llorando una vez más!

¿Qué le habría podido suceder?

Yo estaba como en estado de shock, mirándola sin comprender… y ella no gimoteaba ni se lamentaba de manera alguna. Solo mantenía la vista fija y trataba de cubrirse con la manta.

-Dígame por favor, ¿Qué le sucede? Si alguien le ha hecho daño, yo…

Pero ella continuaba evitándome. Ahora entiendo que a ella le daba un poco de vergüenza que yo la viera en ese estado. Pero en ese instante, me estaba volviendo loco con las posibilidades de qué era lo que le pudieron haber hecho para que estuviera tan triste.

Pienso que esa locura momentánea fue la que me llevó a tomarla sorpresivamente por los brazos y obligarla a sentarse y a decirme qué le sucedía. Lo admito… no fui suave. Tomé su mentón con una mano para observar su rostro de cerca mientras la otra la mantenía en su espalda para evitar que se deslizara nuevamente sobre el lecho.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió palabra alguna de ella. Ni siquiera algún sonido. Su pecho se estremeció con más sollozos y sólo pude estrecharla contra mí.

Sentí que apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y se acomodaba entre mis brazos. La cubrí con las mantas, la escuché suspirar y la sentí limpiarse la nariz cada cierto tiempo porque se le tapaba. También temblaba… y yo sentía como su tristeza se abría paso dentro de mi corazón para tomar posesión de él.

-Señorita Kaoru… dígame… dígame algo.-le pedí en voz baja. Pero ella se negaba a darme ese descanso. Traté de evocar entonces cada momento de las últimas semanas, buscando en esos recuerdos algún indicio, algún cambio en especial de actitud que me indicara que en ese día pudo haberle sucedido algo. Pero aparentemente, salvo sus largas horas de descanso, todo estaba bien.

La abracé aún más fuerte. Ella había dejado de llorar, pero estaba muy quieta. Sentía su respiración caliente en el cuello, su fresco aroma llegar a mi olfato e invadirlo e invitarlo. La aparté suavemente de mí, para enfrentarla. Su fleco caía descuidado sobre su rostro, pegado a sus mejillas húmedas aún. Con cuidado lo retiré y la miré con sumo interés.

Aún con la punta de su nariz roja y sus ojos brillantes, para mí era hermosa.

Pero sus ojos no buscaban los míos como en otras ocasiones. Y los cerraba.

Acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos, reemplazándolos con mis labios. Y así llegué a su boca.

La tomé. No me importó besarla… pienso que intuía que no sería rechazado, pero desconocía que no sería aceptado.

Sentía sus labios húmedos bajo los míos, inmóviles… recién me percataba de mis acciones y solo era consciente de que no quería detenerme, pero ella no estaba conmigo y por eso, besarla era un poco violarla.

Por eso la solté.

Kaoru no dijo nada. Simplemente se recostó y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

Salí de la habitación enfadado, exasperado… algo pasaba con ella que escapaba de mi control y eso me tenía al borde del colapso nervioso. Vi a Yahiko salir de la cocina. Estaba con su espada de bambú a la espalda y un morral se encontraba a sus pies.

-¿Se ha levantado Kaoru? Debemos ir a dar clases.

-La señorita Kaoru no se encuentra bien de salud, Yahiko. Creo que lo mejor será llamar al médico. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso? Por favor, llama a Genzai y avísale al señor Maekawa que Kaoru tampoco asistirá hoy.

El chico se asustó.

- ¿Qué tiene Kaoru, Kenshin? Sé que se comporta de manera extraña...

-Por favor, Yahiko, llama al médico y dile que se apresure en venir. Yo cuidaré de Kaoru hasta que él llegue.

Yahiko me obedeció. Dejó el morral olvidado, pues no lo necesitaría y corrió a casa del médico. Yo en tanto fui a velar el sueño de Kaoru.

Desconocía lo que le sucedía en verdad y no me explicaba el por qué de su radical cambio de actitud. Al menos, mientras dormía, no lloraba, por lo que desistí de mi idea de despertarla para interrogarla nuevamente.

Genzai llegó al cabo de una hora. Kaoru aún no despertaba y se acercaba el mediodía. El buen medico me sorprendió saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Kenshin? Yahiko me ha dicho que Kaoru me requiere…

Miré al suelo sin saber qué decir; lo había mandado a llamar por un impulso. Realmente no sabía si podría ayudar a Kaoru. Después de todo, llorar es algo normal, no una enfermedad… ¿o sí?

-Kaoru… duerme mucho desde hace algunos días. Sale poco de la casa y se encierra en su habitación. Doctor Genzai… usted la conoce de mucho más tiempo que yo y quizá usted pueda orientarme. Kaoru no se queja de dolores pero esta mañana ha llorado mucho y me temo que anoche sucedió lo mismo.

El médico me miró seriamente.

-¿Te has fijado en si come lo mismo?

Traté de hacer memoria.

-Come poco.

-Está muy callada, ¿no?

-Si. Tengo la impresión de que busca estar sola.

Ante lo último, el doctor suspiró.

-En ese caso, es poco lo que puedo hacer, Kenshin.

-¿Qué?- Yo no podía creer lo que me decía.

-Kenshin… escúchame… porque debes ser fuerte por Kaoru.

En ese momento empecé a asustarme bastante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué debo ser fuerte?

Yahiko llegó corriendo en ese momento, después de avisar de la ausencia de Kaoru ante el señor Maekawa. Genzai le hizo ademán de acercarse y el chico, sudoroso, lo hizo.

-Escuchen bien los dos… porque lo que se viene no va a ser agradable para ninguno de los tres… pero Kaoru necesita que más que nunca, en estos días, estén con ella. Su vida puede correr peligro.

Yo iba a decir algo, pero el médico me acalló con un gesto.

-Kaoru… desde jovencita atraviesa periodos complicados para ella y me temo que está entrando en uno de esos.

-¿Qué periodos? ¿Qué le sucede?

Genzai me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Has oído hablar de la gente que padece la Tristeza Extrema?

-¿Tristeza Extrema?

Genzai se sentó. Yo no pude hacerlo.

-Es una patología de la que no se habla mucho. De hecho, yo mismo he visto pocos casos. Lo peor es que no existe una cura conocida para eso.

Yahiko se adelantó a mi pregunta.

-¿Pero de qué se trata?

El médico se tomó el mentón, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Verán… es normal sentir una profunda tristeza cuando muere un ser querido o uno sufre de alguna experiencia dolorosa. Pues bien… en teoría, lo anormal es sentir ese pesar cuando no hay causas aparentes… Kaoru se siente muy triste y ni siquiera ella puede saber bien el por qué… es como si desgarraran su corazón. De pronto los problemas se tornan infranqueables en su mente. Se menosprecia a si misma por considerar que carece de valor y no puede evitar pensar esas cosas aunque sea conciente de que no es cierto… lo peor es que esto con el tiempo no mejora.

-Pero eso no es lógico, doctor.- dijo Yahiko, preocupado.- Ella sabe que es valiosa y que la queremos… no puedo entender que se sienta así.

Yo a duras penas me mantenía calmado. Había algo más de la Tristeza Extrema que Genzai aún no nos revelaba. Él continuó.

-Así es, Yahiko… ella se siente tan mal que busca estar sola, se aísla, se siente cansada de luchar contra sus pensamientos autodestructivos y duerme en exceso. Aunque en otros casos no se puede conciliar el sueño. Nada le importa y descuida sus deberes. Yo mismo no comprendo esa actitud, pero es lo que he observado… y como te he dicho, no existe cura para eso. Por eso… desde ahora… ustedes deben estar atentos.

-¿Por qué, doctor?- pregunté.- ¿Acaso ella puede morir de Tristeza Extrema? ¿Es realmente una enfermedad?

-Es una enfermedad… del alma, Kenshin. Y si… puede ser mortal.

En ese instante sentí que me quedaba sin aire. Me encontraba perturbado… ¿Me estaba diciendo que Kaoru podía morir?

-Eventualmente ella no morirá porque algo en su cuerpo funcione mal. Ella puede morir por su propio deseo.

-¿Kaoru?... ¿Puede cometer suicidio?

Genzai no dijo nada… pero esta vez mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme y me senté a su lado. Parece que a Yahiko le sucedía lo mismo, porque lo noté pronto, como yo, sobre un sitial en la habitación.

-Como habrás notado, Kenshin, los suicidios que no son por mantener el honor se cometen en instantes de locura, porque sientes que no vales nada, o que no hay solución a los problemas. Kaoru sufre de esta condición desde hace tiempo. En algunas personas es sostenida y generalmente acaban muertas. En el caso de Kaoru, le da por periodos… más o menos una o dos veces al año y sin causa aparente, aunque he notado que pareciera activarse con la llegada de la Primavera o del Otoño. En la última ocasión estuvo a punto de morir, porque su padre se había ido a la guerra y ella tuvo que enfrentar su Tristeza a solas. Afortunadamente vine de visita un día y la encontré inconsciente… algo había bebido, Kenshin.

Yo no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Ella buscará estar sola… Kenshin, lo único que podemos hacer por ella, de momento, es tenerla sedada para que duerma o esté tan atontada que no pueda actuar de esa manera. Deberás vigilarla…todo el día y toda la noche. En aquella ocasión, después de encontrarla, la traje a vivir conmigo. Al recuperarse, regresó a este dojo y empezó a vivir contigo, lo que fue bueno.

-No puedo creerlo… Kaoru es tan alegre... – musité.

-Cuando Kenshin se fue a Kyoto, Kaoru estuvo muy mal… estuvo días llorando en el futón y no se levantaba… - dijo Yahiko, sorprendiéndome con la revelación. Genzai asintió.

-Es verdad, Kenshin. En ese momento pensé que empezaría de nuevo con su enfermedad. Y coincidió con la primavera.

-Estaba muy triste.- prosiguió Yahiko, sorprendido al notar que ahora, más que nunca le encontraba explicación a las acciones de Kaoru.- Viajamos en barco y se la pasaba encerrada en su camarote. Kenshin, yo una vez la miraba cerca de la barandilla, mirando fijamente el agua. Como Sanosuke me había dejado la tarea de reunirlos, yo no la dejaba sola. A veces la veía tomando cosas y durmiendo mucho. Cuando se encontró contigo se mejoró.

-La Tristeza puede durarle unos días o semanas enteras- dijo el médico.- Posiblemente la que tuvo en aquella ocasión era de origen natural, debido al alejamiento de Kenshin… pero por lo que me cuentan ahora, creo que está pasando por la enfermedad.

Cerré los ojos. No entendía, no entendía nada…

-Ella se siente muy infeliz. Y es en este momento cuando más los necesita. Superado este episodio, ella volverá a ser la chica que ustedes conocieron, alegre y animada.

-Pero usted dice, doctor, que esto volverá a suceder.- dije en voz muy baja.

-Si, Kenshin. Por eso… ustedes deben estar concientes que estar con ella implica un compromiso real. Lo que Kaoru requiere es cariño verdadero por ella. No agradecimiento.- acotó, mirándome fijamente.- Kaoru a ustedes los ha tenido en esta casa y nunca ha pedido algo a cambio. Por eso es natural sentir esa inclinación a ser leal con ella por agradecimiento. Pero ella necesita cariño, porque es el cariño lo que a ustedes los llevará a soportarla, cuidarla y animarla.

-Yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana mayor.- dijo Yahiko poniéndose de pie, enérgicamente.- Y no dejaré que ninguna Tristeza Extrema me la arrebate. Ella es toda mi familia. Dígame qué tengo que hacer, doctor.

Admiré a Yahiko como nunca cuando dijo esas palabras. Él era un valiente, en cambio yo… yo sólo me mantuve en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de esos dos hombres sobre mí.

-Tienen que estar al pendiente de ella día y noche. Háblenle, manténganla distraída, sáquenla a mirar la mañana. Lo importante es dejarle poco espacio para que piense demasiado. Lo ideal sería que la vigilaran también durante la noche. Yo les entregaré medicinas especiales: Unas son para provocarle apetito. Las otras deben administrárselas con cuidado y manejarlas ustedes bajo siete llaves, porque estas medicinas la harán dormir o bien la mantendrán aletargada. Deben dárselas cuando ella esté llorando mucho o cuando esté silenciosa y noten que su estado anímico decaiga, porque es cuando se pone peligrosa.

-Usted está diciendo que debemos dejarla… ¿como inactiva?- preguntó Yahiko, espantado con la idea.

-Ella es un peligro para si misma. En el fondo, lo que les doy es para hacerla inofensiva. Es como atarla para que no se mueva. Esas medicinas son la única opción no violenta para ella. Yahiko, vamos a mi consulta, allí te daré las medicinas y las instrucciones. Kenshin quédate y vigila a Kaoru.- me ordenó.

El doctor se puso de pie y Yahiko salió delante de él con premura. Antes de dejar el cuarto, Genzai de volvió hacia mí, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro y mirándome fijamente.

-Kaoru está triste continuamente, pero esto no merma en medida alguna su razonamiento. Lo que te quiero decir es que ella comprende todo lo que le dicen y lo que pasa a su alrededor y aunque es incapaz de actuar de acuerdo a ello, te aseguro que será capaz de recordarlo claramente una vez supere este periodo y será capaz también, de tomar las medidas necesarias. Cuando ella haya superado este episodio, Kenshin, debes tener más claro que nunca qué es lo que sientes hacia ella.

El doctor me dejó solo, completamente inmóvil y helado. Yo… claro que tenía muy claro mis sentimientos por ella. Lo que sucede es que me cuesta verbalizar lo que siento. Nunca se me ha dado bien.

Cuando pude moverme, puse a calentar agua y fui a la habitación de Kaoru. Estaba despierta y comía el desayuno que le había llevado horas antes, aunque ya estaba frío. Su silencio, sus párpados hinchados y la mirada vidriosa me hicieron pensar que esa mujer no era la Kaoru que yo conocía. Que no era mi Kaoru, la que me daba la bienvenida, la que me hacía sentir en casa. La que me hacía ver que a pesar de mis faltas, yo también podía ser amado.

Esta Kaoru no hablaba y me daba la impresión de que no deseaba mi presencia cerca de ella, importunándola. Me ignoraba, parecía que estaba en un mundo propio.

Genzai había dicho que había que animarla y sacarla del cuarto. Esbocé una sonrisa y le tomé una mano.

-Hace un lindo día afuera. El cielo está muy azul y algunas nubes corren allá arriba. Vamos a mirarlas y luego nos tomamos un te caliente.

Me sonrió con timidez, poniéndose de pie.

-Discúlpame.- me dijo en voz muy baja.- Por ser tan tonta. No quería causar molestias. Yo no sé por qué me pasa esto.

Noté como nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos.

-No se sienta mal, señorita Kaoru. No es algo que pueda controlar. Hablamos con Genzai que nos puso al tanto de lo que le pasa y nos dará medicinas para curarla. Con Yahiko la cuidaremos día y noche.

Caminamos al patio, con su mano aún apresada en la mía. Una vez allí, hice ademán de soltarla para ir a la cocina a preparar el té. Pero esta vez ella cerró sus dedos en torno a mi muñeca antes que pudiera alejarme demasiado.

-No sabes… no sabes lo oscuro que está allí, ni el miedo que tengo. – Dijo con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus pies. Por el temblor en sus hombros supe que lloraba una vez más, pero esta vez no me dejaba ir.- Por favor, por favor… no me sueltes… no me dejes sola allí, de nuevo.

No podía comprender a qué se refería. ¿Oscuridad? ¿Miedo? Yo los había experimentado en mi culpa y por eso no podía creer que Kaoru, que nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, estuviera sintiendo esas cosas. Pero la forma desgarradora en que lloraba no me dejó mucho espacio para pensar en una respuesta razonable que le hiciera entender que no debía pensar en eso. Simplemente la abracé, con toda mi fuerza, y dejé que se desahogara de lo que sea que la tenía así.

Y al abrazarla, finalmente pude reconocerla una vez más. Era Kaoru… mi Kaoru. Sólo ella podía caber de ese modo entre mis brazos y confortarme a pesar de estar ella misma con el alma enferma, cayéndose a pedazos. Porque esa misma alma había sido capaz de salvar la mía y por eso yo… yo también haría lo posible por salvar la de ella.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin primera parte.

Diciembre 21, 2006

Notas de Autora:

Hola!!!

Este fanfic lo escribí por ahí por Junio más o menos, cuando recién comenzaba mi tratamiento por la depresión. Lo encontré hace poco y después de unas correcciones me decidí a subirlo.

Es sin duda mi obra más personal y cuando la escribí, quería dejar constancia a través de Kaoru cómo me sentía. Aún así, les pido una disculpa por exorcizar mis demonios con una historia de Kenshin. Al menos les puedo contar orgullosamente que estoy mucho mejor y hace muchos meses que no sufro una crisis de esas.

Ignoro qué tanto se sabía de la depresión en esa época, por eso traté de explicarla de modo más o menos simple. El fic consta de dos partes, así que el próximo capítulo es el final.

Un beso enorme a todas y se viene el capítulo nueve de Actuación Tsukio-Hen. Hasta entonces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alma Sentenciada**

**Segunda parte.**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Los días que siguieron a la visita de Genzai no fueron más fáciles por tener la información sobre Kaoru, como esperábamos. A decir verdad, todo se vino cuesta arriba. Su estado anímico empeoró y si antes simplemente estaba callada, ahora estaba mucho más sensible y descuidada de su persona. Prácticamente no se peinaba ni se ponía ropa. Andaba todo el día en yukata deambulando por la casa y por eso un día, después de discutirlo con el niño, decidimos bañarla.

A Yahiko le daba demasiada pena verla desnuda, pero teníamos que hacerlo. Por eso él se ofreció a acarrear el agua y a encender el fuego para el cuarto de baño y me dejó a mí con la difícil misión.

-Quizá debamos aletargarla para que no te golpee.- me dijo él. Era una buena idea, pero negué con la cabeza.

-Hasta ahora hemos podido cuidar de ella sin necesitar de los calmantes.- acoté, con cierta esperanza de que eso significara que podíamos mejorarla sin ayuda de medicamentos.- No es necesario usarlos en este momento. Y espero no tener que hacerlo.

-Pero el doctor dijo que debíamos dárselos.-

-Aunque lo haya dicho Genzai, creo que si estamos cuidándola todo el tiempo como hasta ahora, no será necesario hacerlo. Kaoru es fuerte y puede superar esto con ayuda de nosotros.

La llevé al cuarto de baño y allí comencé a desnudarla. No fue tarea fácil, más por mis nervios que por alguna reacción de ella. Me sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero a la vez sabía que era algo bueno por Kaoru. En un momento ella reaccionó, justo cuando la estaba metiendo a la tina.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.- me dijo avergonzada, al percatarse del extremo al que estábamos llegando con ella.

-Lo siento, señorita Kaoru… pero es necesario que se bañe. Dice el médico que eso es bueno para la salud y que el agua caliente relaja.

Sentada en la tina, con las piernas juntas y los brazos cubriendo sus pechos, asintió.

-Está bien. Pero déjame sola. Te avisaré cuando esté lista.

Obedecí, aún sintiendo mis mejillas como si quemaran por lo que me había atrevido a hacer. Me quedé fuera del cuarto de baño, cerrando los ojos y notando el silencio del lugar, buscando calma. Percibí el sonido de los leños al quemarse, al romperse… al ser acomodados por Yahiko. Y fue asi que noté también que algo estaba mal.

Porque no escuchaba el sonido del agua al agitarse, propio de alguien que se está aseando.

-¡Maldición…!-

Corrí la puerta y una Kaoru sumergida en el agua me hizo proferir maldición tras maldición contra mi persona. ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado? La saqué del agua de inmediato y la extendí sobre el piso helado. Yahiko apareció a mi lado y al notar la desnudez de la joven, cubrió su cuerpo con alguna toalla mientras yo le daba respiración boca a boca.

-No te vayas, no te vayas.- dije entre respiro y respiro, olvidándome de los honoríficos y todo eso. –No puede ser… la dejé sola dos minutos y hace esto.-

-El doctor dijo que esto podía pasar.- me recriminó Yahiko.- Te dije que la sedáramos pero no quisiste. Para Kaoru ya no queda otro camino. Tuve que haberte acompañado en el baño…-

Separé mi boca de la de Kaoru en el momento en que ella vomitó agua. Le puse la cabeza de lado y ella siguió tosiendo, y respirando.

Respirando…

Yahiko se abalanzó sobre ella, desesperado.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, tonta!- le gritó.- ¡Porque si tú te mueres, yo lo haré contigo!.-

Con Yahiko acabamos de bañarla entre los dos, soportando su silencio. La vestimos y la llevamos a su cuarto. No nos miraba. Parecía que estaba enfadada con nosotros y era comprensible. En ese momento pensé que era porque la habíamos visto desnuda y tocado, sin su consentimiento. En verdad me equivocaba…

Mucho rato después, llegó la hora de cenar.

-Ustedes no entienden que necesito descansar.- dijo ella de repente.-Que quiero descansar.

-Pudo haber muerto… - le dije un tanto brusco. Es que no podía entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza y estaba enfadado con ella por tratar de hacer una cosa tal.

-Sólo quería no pensar.-

Soltamos los palillos con Yahiko. No podíamos creer lo que estábamos escuchando.

-No tienen una idea de lo que es aguantar este infierno, aquí dentro. Y aún cuando duermo, me persigue, no se detiene… si tienen algo que lo acalle, por favor, dénmelo… -

Yahiko fue por los sedantes y las medidas que anotó el doctor en un papel, para administrarle las dosis. Pero lo detuve cuando llegó de vuelta con nosotros.

-No, Yahiko… Genzai dijo que ella vivirá posiblemente con esto y por eso debe aprender a controlarlo. – Luego me dirigí a Kaoru.- Kaoru. Yo sé que usted es fuerte. Tiene entrenamiento como kendoka y por lo mismo está familiarizada con la autodisciplina. Debe dominar su mente para superar esto que le pasa.

Kaoru me miró y luego al niño.

-Yahiko, por favor… dame la medicina. La necesito.

Una vez más me interpuse entre ellos.

-¿Acaso no somos suficiente para retenerla aquí?... ¿Acaso no nos quiere lo suficiente como para luchar contra eso que tiene? Pensé que usted era más fuerte.

Kaoru se largó a llorar.

-¡Tú no me entiendes, Kenshin! Ya no quiero pensar, ya no quiero sentir estas cosas… y sí, soy una cobarde, una débil, porque estoy cansada de luchar y porque necesito algo que me haga descansar. ¡¡Lo estaba logrando y tú me sacaste del agua!!… -

Me levanté enojado, sabiendo que luego ella tomaría la medicina. Estaba desilusionado al notar que yo no era suficiente para evitarle eso que sentía, para rescatarla de sus pesadillas diurnas, al notar que yo no podía hacer nada más. Pienso que quizá por eso descargué esa frustración en ella y le impedía tomar sus medicinas. Tenía la esperanza de ser capaz de salvarla como ella había hecho conmigo pero mis intenciones no eran suficientes.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Sus gritos me despertaron, a lo que siguieron sus sollozos. Yo dormía en su mismo cuarto, para vigilarla.

No necesité encender la luz para encontrar su cuerpo tibio porque de inmediato acudió a mis brazos.

-Ya está bien. Está bien. Ya terminó.- le susurré, con el fin de calmarla. Estaba aterrorizada y se ovillaba contra mí. Yahiko llegó a los segundos.

-Kenshin… - me buscó, preocupado.

-Estoy aquí, al lado de ella. No te preocupes, vete a dormir.

Lo sentí quedarse quieto unos momentos, como si estuviera evaluando la situación. Después sentí sus pasos avanzar por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

Ella no había vuelto a tomar los calmantes aunque Yahiko se los ofrecía. Intentaba mantenerse distraída y aceptaba nuestra ayuda. La sacábamos a pasear, le conseguíamos libros y Tae junto a Tsubame la visitaban constantemente. Habíamos recibido hacía poco una carta de Megumi en la que contenta, nos comentaba que acababa de encontrar a uno de sus hermanos y por eso, con Yahiko decidimos no contarle lo de Kaoru, porque sabíamos que vendría a ayudar y no era justo que se separara de su familia recién encontrada.

Con respecto a sus baños, eran en presencia mía. No la dejaría sola nunca más. Y las pesadillas, eran una constante casi diaria.

-¿Se siente mejor, señorita Kaoru?- pregunté al cabo de un rato, cuando noté que sus sollozos habían terminado.

-Si. Un poco. Era una pesadilla espantosa. – murmuró.

-Entonces volverá a su camita.- dije, tratando de sonar animado.

-¿No podemos quedarnos así un rato más?- me preguntó un tanto infantil.

-Claro. Si usted quiere.-

Siguió un largo momento de silencio. Al rato me preguntó:

-¿Y tú quieres estar así?

Me tomó por sorpresa.

-Si está bien para usted, para este hombre también lo será.- respondí. La escuché suspirar; me soltó y regresó a su futón. Quedé un poco shockeado con esto, sabiendo que algo andaba mal.

-Vete.- me dijo.

-Sabe que no puedo dejarla sola.-

-Ya lo has hecho. Vete. Ándate.-

Yo no entendía nada de lo que decía. Me acerqué a la lámpara para encenderla.

-No la enciendas, Kenshin. Sólo vete. Déjame sola.-

-Pero dígame de qué esta hablando al menos… -

-No lo entenderías…-

-Si me lo dice lo entenderé.- le supliqué, levantando un poco la voz. La verdad es que estaba un poco asustado.

-No quiero que me cuides por compasión o por agradecimiento. Eso es todo.

Me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Por eso ella prosiguió.

-Hace tiempo sentí que me besabas. Y por eso yo creí… que sentías realmente algo por mí. Ya no cariño, sino amor. Por eso yo… esperé algún gesto tuyo que me lo demostrara.

-Señorita Kaoru, claro que siento algo por usted. La estoy cuidando.-

-Al igual que Yahiko, que Tsubame, que Genzai… no es nada nuevo lo que me dices, porque viniendo de ti, esperaba algo más, porque yo te quiero. Pero has sido muy frío conmigo. No quiero que seas mi doctor. Quiero que seas algo más, mi compañero, pero no porque te sientas responsable de mí sino porque te nace hacerlo. -

-No me compare con ellos.- exploté, un poco hastiado de que todos pensaran que estaba en esa casa por agradecimiento.- Porque yo si la quiero mucho, pero no por los argumentos que usted me da.- Buscándola a tientas, avanzando en cuatro patas, di con uno de sus brazos que con cuidado tiré hacia mí. Ella se sentó en el futón y nuevamente pude abrazarla. –No sabe lo difícil que es mantener la compostura cuando se encuentra mal. Y por lo mismo, si he sido frío con usted, es porque no he querido aprovecharme de su estado, señorita Kaoru.

-¿De verdad me quieres?

-Mucho.

-¿Me amas, Kenshin?

No respondí.

-Yo te amo.- dijo ella minutos después.- Y por eso he hecho algo estúpido, Kenshin.

Noté su voz decaída y quise decirle lo que quería escuchar, pero lo cierto es que no salía de mi boca.

-No me he tomado mis medicinas, por ti. Para que sientas que te quiero lo suficiente como para luchar contra esto así, sin medicamentos. Para que veas que por ti puedo ser valiente como querías… pero ya no puedo más. Tengo mucho sueño todo el día, pero no quiero dormir porque tengo miedo de soñar de nuevo… y durante el día me cuesta mucho pensar en algo positivo. Me duele el estómago, paso tanta angustia que lo que cocinas para mí me cae mal.

Yo estaba atónito… no podía creerlo.

-Kaoru, debe ser fuerte, dominarse, no llorar, pero hágalo por usted, no por este hombre.- le insistí.

-No vuelvas a pedirme eso, porque tú no entiendes lo que me pasa… es mi alma la que está enferma. ¿Pedirías a alguien que está enfermo de la garganta que se pusiera a cantar? No podría hacerlo. ¿Pedirías a un cojo que corriera? Tampoco lo haría, porque su pierna está enferma. En mi caso es mi alma la que lo está, atormentada con estas pesadillas que no acaban y así y todo he hecho el esfuerzo, por ti, que eres lo que más quiero. Pero ya no doy más, Kenshin. No me sigas pidiendo que sea valiente o que sea fuerte, porque por más que lo intento, más me angustio al saber que no puedo más.- terminó, llorando de un modo que remeció mi corazón.

Finalmente la entendí. Genzai lo había dicho, y yo lo sabía, pero me negaba a aceptar que un alma pudiera romperse.

Había sido tan injusto con ella, exigiéndole. Y ella una vez más, sin pedir nada a cambio, había tratado de ofrecerme su valentía y su lucha silenciosa contra sus demonios internos, para tenerme satisfecho. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más amado. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan egoísta como en aquél momento.

Porque pensando en preservar a la Kaoru que yo conocía, a la que quería, le había exigido tanto, hasta el límite de sus fuerzas sin notar que ella no intentaba cambiarme. Y descubriendo así mismo que esta nueva Kaoru era la misma del abrazo aquel día bajo el árbol, después de la visita de Genzai, la misma que me siguió a Kyoto, la que fue cautiva de Enishi. Ella siempre fue valiente y aún ahora, cuando no podía, lo era.

Me levanté y la dejé sola por unos momentos. Al rato regresé con agua, para darle algo que le permitiera descansar como tanto quería. El sueño la alcanzó estando aún entre mis brazos y por eso, acostado junto a ella, me negué a soltarla durante toda la noche.

Y la que siguió… y la que siguió.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Aletargada, sentada en el dojo, miraba a Yahiko practicar junto a dos niños más que habían asistido a clases. Apenas se movía, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, a pesar de su cansancio, yo sabía que la medicina estaba surtiendo efecto, alejando esas pesadillas que decía tener porque al parecer detenía eso que atormentaba su alma, y aunque ella misma se movía muy poco y su energía estuviera baja, yo sabía que por dentro se sentía bien. Más tranquila.

Suspiró al terminar las clases y se levantó con pesadez. Le indicó a Yahiko un par de tareas más por hacer y salió al patio, donde se encontró conmigo, que lavaba ropa.

-Gracias.- me dijo.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Ella consideraba que la había liberado. Que finalmente la había dejado ser ella misma, con sus virtudes y demonios.

Sus ojos aún tristes me miraron de cerca. Dejé mi cubeta con ropa en el suelo y la observé fijamente. No podía comprender del todo esa Tristeza Extrema de la que me hablaba Genzai y tal vez nunca la entendería, pero aún con eso, yo estaba seguro de que quería a Kaoru.

Más que quererla, la amaba.

Por eso se me hizo natural tomarla de los brazos, acercarla a mí y besarla en los labios. Ella lentamente correspondió a mi beso mientras yo la abrazaba y le decía que mirara hacia arriba para que notara que detrás de las nubes que corrían en el cielo, se encontraba el sol.

El tiempo siguió su curso y poco a poco Kaoru comenzó a mejorar. Su ánimo se elevaba, sus llantos eran más espaciados y las pesadillas hacían su retirada.

Nunca antes un invierno se me había hecho tan bonito. Ella volvía a sonreír, a pesar del frío, de la lluvia y de los problemas que podíamos tener.

Pude regresar a mi cuarto porque Kaoru ya no volvería a cometer una tontería (como aquella ocasión en que se levantó mientras yo dormía para darse una dosis triple de calmantes, obligándome a Yahiko y a mi a cambiarlos de escondite cada tres días) y porque me parecía lo más correcto. Esa misma noche la sentí llegar a mi cuarto.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté.

-No me dejes sola allí de nuevo.- dijo.

Me preocupé.

-¿Volvió su pesadilla¿Tiene miedo?-

Ella asintió.

-La soledad es la que ha venido. Y no la quiero.

La miré unos momentos. Ella empezó a retirarse, apenada.

-Lo siento. No te puedo obligar a entenderme, Kenshin.

Esta vez mi mano la tomó de la muñeca.

-No malinterprete mi silencio, porque ha sido de sorpresa. Señorita Kaoru, esta vez la comprendo, porque me siento igual. Y no me puedo explicar cómo es posible extrañar a alguien que duerme en la pieza del lado y a quien vi durante todo el día.-

-Kenshin… -

-Si esto no es estar enamorado, no sé qué será.-

-Kenshin… ¿hablas en serio?- ella empezó a sonreír y yo pensé que era imposible que alguien como ella se pusiera tan triste de repente.

-La amo, Kaoru. – fue mi respuesta.

La de ella fue abrazarme.

Permanecimos así un rato y ella rompió el silencio.

-Kenshin… hace tiempo que esperaba me dijeras esas palabras. Y estaba dispuesta a prometer que yo te ayudaría a sobrellevar tu carga… pero después de lo que ha pasado, tengo miedo de ser incapaz y…

Calló cuando puse un dedo sobre sus labios porque era mi turno de dejar que hablara el corazón.

-He pasado mucho tiempo solo, sin atarme a nadie.- comencé, acariciándole el cabello.- Estoy acostumbrado a llevar mi carga y soportarla sin quejarme. Al conocernos, usted me ayudó mucho con ella aunque ninguna de esas culpas le correspondía y descubrí que era agradable hacer ese canje, a pesar de que usted salía perdiendo porque yo me quedaba con sus risas y a cambio, le dejaba mis silencios e inseguridades.

-Pero no siempre podré reír para ti. Por eso tengo susto… -

-No debería decir eso. –dije, abrazándola más fuerte.- Porque a través de sus lágrimas me ha enseñado mucho.-

-¿Yo?-

Sonreí y dejé un beso en su frente. Me sentía muy contento.

- Cuando usted estaba triste, yo no podía comprender el por qué. Y estaba muy frustrado por eso, imponiéndole condiciones que no podía cumplir y enfadado conmigo mismo por ser incapaz de ayudar. Pero un día descubrí que usted tampoco entendía del todo lo que siento yo y sin embargo me aceptó tal cual, sin imposición alguna. Así, como soy.

Yo siempre creí que amar se trataba de cuidarla, sonreírle para sentirnos bien y fingir siempre que todo estaba en orden para evitarle preocupaciones. Pero querer es más que eso. ¿Es compartir todo, verdad? Las alegrías y las penas. Es curioso, pero siempre había escuchado esa frase y ahora, por fin he sido capaz de comprenderla. Usted hizo bien en mostrar su tristeza, porque así entendí que al ocultar la mía le hago más daño que enseñándosela. Porque ahora que estuve del otro lado, del que mira al ser amado llorar sin poder hacer nada, pude darme cuenta de ello.-

Kaoru restregó suavemente su mejilla con la mía. Ella entendía todo lo que le decía y me escuchaba respetuosamente. Eso me animo a seguir.

-No quiero a otra mujer que no seas tú para ser mi esposa.

Ella se incorporó de pronto, sorprendida.

-Kenshin… -

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré a los ojos.

-Cásate conmigo, Kaoru Kamiya. Cásate y comparte todo lo que te pase, conmigo. Quiero estar ahí aunque sea para tenderte el pañuelo si vuelves a tener ganas de llorar. Y si tienes ganas de reírte, nada me gustará más que ser el causante de ello.

Noté sus lágrimas a la luz de la vela, pero al verla sonreír me tranquilicé enormemente. Tomó mi cara con sus manos y acarició mi nariz con la punta de la suya.

-Tonto, tonto, rurouni tonto. Basta que me mires así, como ahora para que yo te sonría. Te amo, Kenshin… y creo que tú también debes quererme mucho si fuiste capaz de soportarme.

-Y quiero soportarte el resto de mi vida, si puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-Pero me pondré mal, ya viste que puedo hacer tonterías… Kenshin, quizá lo mejor es que no te ates a alguien como yo.

Ella no podía estar diciéndome eso. Pero lo hacía. ¡Cómo entendí su frustración cuando yo hacía y decía lo mismo!

-Kaoru… Kaoru, si tú estás conmigo, yo no tendré miedo de lo que pueda pasarnos. Kaoru¿recuerdas el cielo y sus muchas estrellas? el cielo es hermoso… y si se me cayera encima no me importaría si te tengo conmigo. Si se me cayera la montaña, si viniera la noche y no me dejara, Kaoru… por sentirte cerca yo no tendría miedo y lucharía contra eso hasta encontrar la luz sólo para dártela si es necesario. Si no puedes andar yo te llevaré y sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Siguió llorando, enterrando el rostro en mi cuello, sin soltarme por mucho rato. Pero era un llanto diferente… no el de alguien que sufre, sino el de alguien que expresa su alegría mediante lágrimas. Y cuando pudo hablar, me dio el "si" que yo tanto esperaba.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

No sé por qué me acordé de estas cosas justo en este momento. Con Kaoru llevamos mucho tiempo de matrimonio según el calendario, aunque a mí se me ha hecho poco. Tenemos a nuestro hijo y hemos llevado una vida relativamente tranquila.

Ha seguido padeciendo de la "Tristeza Extrema" al menos una vez por año. Ha tenido episodios leves y otros más fuertes. A veces me ha dado mucha rabia por eso, pero nunca la he dejado sola y trato de mantenerme firme para que pueda apoyarse en mí cuando su propia alma le falla de ese modo.

La medicina ha progresado y por lo mismo tenemos nuevos calmantes para darle. Han hecho buen efecto. Genzai ya no está con nosotros pero Megumi lleva su caso y desde luego que nos mantiene al tanto de cada avance médico en ese campo. A veces Kaoru me dice que ella quiere estar sedada cuando le pasa eso para no hacer ninguna tontería ni preocuparme de más. De todos modos, yo sigo pensando que mi apoyo es fundamental para ella aunque sigo sin entender del todo su enfermedad porque Kaoru me ha dado tanto que todo lo que pueda hacer por ella se hace poco en comparación. Han pasado muchas cosas, la hemos pasado bien en realidad y hemos hecho frente a los momentos duros. No sé si esto era lo que yo quería para mi vida, pero ciertamente es mucho más de lo que pedí. Estoy seguro que debo tener una deuda grande en el Cielo que quizá deba pagar en otra vida porque esta se me está haciendo poca.

-Me da mucha vergüenza tener esto.- me dijo esta tarde.- y darte tantas molestias. Me da vergüenza ponerme tan tonta y tan mal y ni siquiera saber la razón.-

-Mi amor… a estas alturas ya no importa la razón de lo que te pasa. Lo que importa es que es una prueba, y esas son sólo para quienes tienen el valor de superarlas. Estoy orgulloso de ti por el simple hecho de que has sido capaz de seguir con vida cuando no has tenido ganas y estar a mi lado. No sabes lo valioso que es eso para mí.- le respondí.

Nos quedamos sentados mirando el cielo estrellado. Estaba hermoso.

-¿Y si lo hago un día¿Me odiarás?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, hasta que entendí lo que quería decir. Era una posibilidad en la que no quería pensar.

-No te odiaría. Te daría las gracias por haberte quedado tanto tiempo sólo por mí. Pero si lo haces, no esperes que yo sea fuerte y no haga lo mismo. Estoy seguro que yo te seguiría.

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato, meditando en mis palabras.

-No me quiero morir. Quiero seguir aquí contigo.- sentenció, apoyándose en mi hombro.- Ya llegará el día en que yo pueda descansar de esto. Pero quiero aprovechar todo lo pueda en tu compañía.

Después de decir eso, nos acostamos y dormimos abrazados. La verdad yo había quedado un poco triste con la conversación y no quería soltarla. De hecho, se acerca la aurora y aún no he querido hacerlo.

Porque si ella se fuera… si realmente lo hiciera… Kaoru me dijo una vez que eso se le venía a la mente de un momento a otro y era un pensamiento que se le quedaba fijo mucho rato. Que no era algo que planeara con antelación. Por eso, cuando se pone mal, debo ser muy cuidadoso con ella y evitar que se quede sola, a toda costa. A pesar de sus protestas.

Tanto pensar en eso de verdad me ha puesto muy triste. Quizá por eso he recordado todo lo que ha pasado con la Tristeza Extrema.

Ella debe haber percibido que algo anda mal conmigo, porque se ha despertado. De hecho, está girando hacia mí.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunta. Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando. -¿Qué te pasa? – me insiste. No sé si debo contestarle.

-No quiero que te vayas.- sale de mis labios.

-Kenshin, lo siento, lo siento tanto… no quería ponerte triste.- me dice ella al comprender.-Hablé sin pensar.-

-Sólo dijiste lo que sientes en verdad. Pero… yo no quiero que te vayas.- Vuelvo a decir.- Porque si tu te vas, voy a volver a ese lugar oscuro y no quiero estar solo allí de nuevo. Kaoru, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas… eres todo lo que tengo.-

Ella me abraza esta vez.

-Juré estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe, Kenshin. Y será ella la que decida cuando llevarme. No lo haré yo.- hace una pausa para suspirar.- Además, no puedo dejarte solo porque no quiero hacerlo. Pero tienes que entender que cuando tengo ganas de morir, realmente no soy yo, porque mi ánimo está enfermo. Si es necesario que me dejes inconciente para que no haga alguna locura, hazlo… sálvame, por favor.

-Claro que si, mi amor. Tal como lo has hecho conmigo. Yo te salvaré, te cuidaré y te querré tanto que la muerte se compadecerá de este hombre y no te apartará nunca de él.-

-Bien, pero ya no te pongas triste. – me seca los ojos con la sábana y me besa. – En estos días la Tristeza se ha ido, pero sabemos que volverá tarde o temprano a molestarnos, porque es un hecho que estoy sentenciada a tenerla. De todos modos, debemos aprovechar estos momentos para disfrutar de la vida y encontrar ese paraíso que siempre buscamos.

-Yo ya encontré el mío.- digo besándola con premura. Ella se acomoda bajo mi cuerpo, para acariciarme con una calma que la verdad, a mí me vuelve loco. Esta noche no dormiré, de eso estoy seguro. Y me encargaré que ella tampoco. Total, no parece molestarle la idea.

Antes yo pensaba que mi destino era llevar mi carga en solitario, dar con mi respuesta, ser olvidado y morir para descansar. Pero he cambiado de parecer. Creo firmemente que estoy sentenciado a amar a esta mujer. A buscarla, a protegerla y me encanta tal sentencia con sus claros y oscuros. Tanto así que espero, en otra vida quizá, repetir tal condena.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin segunda parte.

Diciembre 29, 2006.

Notas de Autora.

**Muchas gracias a…**

_Itzel Minami_

_Emina-dono_

_Okashira Janet_

_SolitaryNeko_

_Kaoru86_

_Misao-hx_

_Kaoruluz_

_Silvi-chan_

_Mer1_

_Kagomekaoru_

_Kay250_

_Yuki-ona_

_Kaoru-pretty_

_Michel 8 8 8_

_Lilac.Kitsune_

_Kaorumar_

_HwhOaRanG GiRl_

_SerenaTsukinoChiba_

_Gabyhyatt_

**... por haberme dejado constancia de que leyeron la historia. Un abrazo y un beso enormes a todos.**

Empezamos como siempre dando las gracias por sus reviews, sus palabras de ánimo y todo el cariño que me envían vía e-mail.

Hum, tengo tanto que comentarles relativo a la historia o quizá a la depresión misma o Tristeza Extrema. Como verán, la que intenté describir es la que hoy se conoce como endógena, que da por periodos y con la que uno debe aprender a vivir. Afortunadamente, en la actualidad existen buenos tratamientos para ella, y lo importante es que el que la padece sea metódico en sus exámenes, toma de medicamentos y todo eso, ya que éste es un mal un tanto engañoso porque de pronto pasa mucho tiempo en que uno se siente bien y feliz y alegre con todo el mundo y por eso deja el tratamiento diciendo "si ya estoy bien" y de pronto, zas!, que se pone a llorar de la nada.

Hace tiempo leí que el 10 por ciento de la población sufre algún trastorno de este tipo y por eso no se me hizo extraño el que algunos de ustedes conociera a alguien que tiene esto. Como dice Genzai en el primer capítulo, uno comprende todo lo que le dicen pero es incapaz de actuar de acuerdo a ello. Podemos escuchar muchas palabras de aliento en esos días pero lo cierto es que somos incapaces de mirar el mundo con optimismo como en un momento más "estable" y como dice Kaorumar, nada de lo que le digan a uno le hace mucha gracia e incluso nos podemos poner peor. A veces lo mejor, creo yo, es no decir nada y simplemente estar ahí, muy atentos, por cierto.

Yo entiendo que es muy difícil ver a alguien que uno tanto quiere ponerse así, llorar "de la nada" y estar apático. Al menos en mi caso yo también me sentía muy mal por hacer sufrir a mis papás y muy, pero muy avergonzada por todo eso. La autoayuda es muy difícil (no imposible) pero lo cierto es que es el alma de uno lo que se enferma, creo que son las mejores palabras para definirlo y por eso las comparaciones con el estar enfermo de la garganta o de los pies me parecieron buenas para dar a entender el por qué uno no puede poner buena cara.

En verdad, la idea de una depresión es triste pero hay que reconocer que también es romántica. Y de verdad creo que alguien que tiene una pareja en ese estado y que la apoya y quiere es alguien muy valioso. Tú sabes que hablo de ti, por eso espero que las cosas con tu novio salgan bien. También un beso a todos quienes ha sufrido la Tristeza Extrema en cualquiera de sus variables, y a quienes están cerca de alguien que la padece.

Quizá más adelante, cuando me ponga al día con las tareas pendientes me decida a retomar el concepto. Por ahora no digo más, porque creo que todo lo he dicho a través de Kaoru, de Kenshin y sus acciones. Por otra parte decidí no incluir lemon porque me pareció que la historia podía sostenerse sin recurrir a esos elementos.

Un beso a todos y que tengan unas felices fiestas.


End file.
